


What Soul? - Peter Parker x stark!Reader

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Soulmate AU, kinda cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: In this world, soulmates are strange. The tattoos only appear after you have officialy met your soulmate; meaning some people never get theirs. They can also change what they look like depending on what is going on during the day. When your tattoo gets mistaken for a hickey, you have to explain what’s going on, but only find out it is much deeper then you could have ever imagined.//Requested by @betty234 from tumblr:"Hey! I Saw your requests are open. Could you please write a Tony Stark x reader, or maybe Peter Parker x reader one shot, with the whole soulmate au where they have tattoos that symbolizes each other and he already likes her. Thank you so much."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i havent actually written a soulmate au before, so this was fun! After the april fools joke i pulled today on my blog, I thought it would be a good idea to post a real imagine xD

"Hey, Steve," You sing-songed as you walked into the common room where the American flag himself was sitting. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot, kiddo," Steve put down the book he was reading and listened to what you had to say.

You showed Steve your computer. "I'm learning about World War Two..."

Steve laughed, "You know my experience was much different than what they might be asking you."

You shrugged and agreed with him, but hearing his stories of those days were always interesting. "I actually had to help Peter with this topic last month," Steve nodded, and your face turned to confusion. You didn't really know many people your age, considering you've been homeschooled all your life. It was just easier for your father to keep track of you by having you home all the time, and it became much easier once the Avengers became a thing. "You know, Spider-Boy. Your dad is always helping him out with his powers."

"Oh, right! The one that's always super awkward around me," You nodded, a little laugh following. You scratched your neck, moving everything ever-so-slightly out of place to reveal what was on your neck.

"Hey! What the hell is that?" Steve moved your hair out of the way and turned your neck so he could see what was hiding. "Oh thank goodness, it's not a hickey. I would have killed you!"

You then realized what he was talking about. Around a month ago, this strange mark showed up on your neck. Some days, it looked like just a blob of black ink, and other days you were actually able to make out what it looked like. Sometimes it resembled a car, or headphones, or even a camera. But it was always too blotchy to actually tell if it was there, or if you were seeing things.

You stayed silent for a moment. Steve's jaw dropped. "Did you get a tattoo? Tony will kill you-"

"Why am I killing (Y/N)?" Tony walked in the room. "Aren't you supposed to be doing your school work?" Your father asked, and you nodded, not saying anything.

Steve turned to Tony with a small smile. "Don't worry; I was helping (Y/N) with the second world war."

Tony nodded and took a seat across the two of you. "(Y/N), why am I killing you?"

You sighed and turned to Steve, not sure what to say. He gestured for you to talk to your father, and you took a deep breath. Tony was preparing himself for the worst, not sure what would come out of your mouth. "This showed up a while ago," You showed your father your neck.

Tony's jaw dropped as his fingers brushed over the random mark on your neck. "Oh, no," Tony dropped his hand.

"What?" You asked.

"It's a soulmate tattoo," He sighed. "You've met your soulmate, and the world is trying to connect the two of you," Your father quietly told you. It was obvious you didn't know what he was talking about, so he continued. "You know, there are different types of soulmates. But the world we live in is the world where you have to meet your soulmate at least once before you get a sign. Meaning, you've already met who could be your soulmate. The person will have a matching tattoo, so if you end up seeing someone with the identical tattoo..." He continued. "My parents had it. So did Peggy Carter, but she told me they didn't end up together."

Steve shot up when he heard Peggy's name, but refrained from saying something.  "Wait, soulmates?" You asked, and your father nodded. You tried to brush off his idea, but nothing would work. "I can't have a soulmate. How would I have a soulmate?"

"Love through the soul, (Y/N)," Steve reminded.

"What soul? I don't have a soul."

You, now, had no idea what to say. You didn't really believe in the soulmate thing, it all seemed too strange for it to be real. "I'm going to go finish my homework now," You grabbed your computer and walked back to your bedroom, not talking to anyone who passed you.

\---

Every time you noticed the tattoo change, you took a picture of it. You wanted to make sure you knew what it looked like and you wanted to see if there was a pattern to its differences. It was probably for the best that your father knew about the tattoo, that way you didn't feel guilty for not telling him. But it also continued to mess with your head about who could be your soulmate.

You had met them before, as the legend says, but no one you were around regularly had mentioned the strange tattoo to you before. This, however, only crept you out more that your soulmate wasn't someone you knew very well.

It kept you up at night. You would research it and read all the lore and myths on it that you could find. You dug through your father's bins filled with paper from when your grandfather was alive to see if you could find anything about their soulmate tattoos. You did manage to find some writings on your grandfather and the soulmate phenomenon, but also found a letter from Peggy Carter to Howard Stark talking about how she had a random tattoo, but had no idea where she got it from. That was one you chose to keep from Steve.

Tony was also scared, not that he let you know that, though. He had even less an idea who could be your soulmate; he was just hoping it wasn't the Maximoff boy. 

You were in your room reading more on soulmates and doing homework at the same time. Meanwhile, your father was waiting for his newest recruit to show up and learn more about this superhero thing.

Peter went to the Avengers Facility right after school got out, and he was more than excited to actually be there. He had been there a few times, but it wasn't anything common. 

There were two things he loved most about going there. One being him actually learning about being a hero, the other was seeing you. When the Accords first became a thing, and Tony needed another recruit, you went with him to meet this Peter Parker character- and Peter had already taken a liking to you.

Tony hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary until he watched Peter suit up. He was helping him get better and making the best time of switching into his suit, and when he saw black ink on his upper arm, Tony gasped. He dropped the phone in his hand and caught Peter off guard.

"Uh, Mr. Stark? Are you okay?" Peter asked as he slowly continued to put the suit on.

Tony thought back to the morning. He saw the tattoo on your neck and that it looked like a blurry spider- but he only realized that now. Out of all the days he got a good look at your soulmate tattoo, it was the day he happened to see the same one on another person.

Peter was concerned that Tony was going to pass out. "C-call (Y/N) here, FRIDAY," Tony said as Peter helped him into a chair.

And only a few minutes later did you walk into the room Peter and your father were in, waiting for you. "(Y/N)...look at his arm..." Tony told you, and you got a good look at his arm.

The same went for Peter as he saw your neck. "You're my soulmate?" Peter asked, his cheeks turning a bright red and a smile spreading across his face.

It made sense to you. You knew him, had a few conversations, but didn't see him daily. It was even better for Peter, as he already had a huge crush on you. And you weren't opposed to it either, he was attractive, funny, and smart. 

Tony was just glad it wasn't Pietro.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my tumblr, [@that-sokovian-bastard](http://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/), for more if you enjoyed!


End file.
